left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Wiki:Requests for adminship
' Requests for adminship (RFA)' is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Please be familiar with the administrators' reading list, how-to guide, and guide to requests for adminship before submitting your request. Please support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. LinkusStrifen Requesting to be a janitor or something seeing as I clean up alot of pages and add things that many people don't know about. LinkusStrifen 19:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Comments Supporters Non Supporters Takua108 Requesting adminship on grounds that I will work hard on improving the wiki, like I have so far today :) takua108 22:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Comments Supporters Non Supporters Ashsflames I'd love to be an admin/moderator of some sort for this wiki. We've got a long way to go in terms of content, especially when the game is released on the 18th, so I'll be ready to update and upload. I've been contributing little things here and there, and recently created/uploaded a new favicon to replace the default "w". Ashsflames 18:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Comments :Asking again, since I haven't gotten any response, even a declining one. I'm learning how to use these wikis fast, and my full-room walkthroughs might start picking up again, if people like it. If they don't, we can just link to some other level playthroughs if we really want walkthroughs on every page. Ashsflames 18:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Having walkthroughs on a Wiki might sound stupid and useless but not if done correctly. If you want to create fully detailed walkthroughs covering potential items and quickest routes, someone will read it and be thankful. --Myogaman 18:59, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::I might be moving on to other interests soon so in light of this, I rescind my request. Ashsflames 04:53, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Supporters Non Supporters Cafinator I am requesting to be a Sysop. I have had vast Wiki experience and I have been Sysop on a few Wikis before. I also have had experience being a Mod on Forums and such, so I know a thing or two about being strict yet fair. I check this Wiki often and will make very well sure to fix articles I find incorrect or not up to standards, and will change the poll and video when I feel necessary. I very well know that a Wiki community is not great because the Wiki is, a Wiki is great because the Wiki community is. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 03:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Comments Well, you seem to have a pretty good head on your shoulders, and you seem to be fairly active--more so than our two admins so far, anyway. However, I haven't really seen most of your edits thus far, have I? Out of curiosity, I'll take a look through your contributions sometime. Also, do you mind if I ask what other wikis you have sysop on? You probably have my vote, though. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:20, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I used to be Admin on SporeWiki, but I was demoted to rollback due to inactivity. And having a creepy picture on my User page. Actually, I should put "Sysop on a'' Wiki", because the second Wiki is CD-i Wiki; oh help me. 'CAFINATOR' [[User talk:Cafinator|''Indeed]] 03:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Squadelah, I hope she made lotsa spaghetti? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Don't remind me. :::Also, I've made some pages more than just edits, as this is a new Wiki. Intro Scene, Finale, and Reload is an example. :::PS ::: } is my favorite prank to do on a Wiki. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 03:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol. Just trying to forget about it? ::::I know you have made a few articles, I've seen them. The Intro Scene is good, the others are pretty recent, are they not? ::::Oh, that's cruel. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, some are recent. Like...yesterday. But I fixed some grammatical errors, and added "Quotes" to the survivors, among other miscellaneous shtuff. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 03:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::So I've noticed. I generally keep a close eye on the recent changes page. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:47, 15 January 2009 (UTC) i feel that we are the three people that do the main contributions to this wiki and at least one of us should be made an admin as its starting to get stupid as we have pages that need deletion and alot more things that need fixing that only an admin as we can only do so much without an admin backing us up Spygon 13:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I intend to apply, myself, sooner or later. Four admins, two or three of which being active, doesn't seem too bad for one hundred articles... However, I'm not going to apply at this very moment. Sometime between the end of January and May, perhaps. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 14:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Supporters # I give my support; Cafinator has done an excellent job with keeping the front page updated, constantly adding interesting media to it. He also does well in editing articles, having added some, himself. He seems to have a good (albeit somewhat silly) head on his shoulders, and he's also fairly active—definitely something we need. Not to mention, he's been a sysop in the past, so perhaps he knows the ropes, or at least has an idea of how to properly use his powers. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 00:15, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Non Supporters Stigma-231 Important Links in Advance : My Talk Page '' '' '' '' I think it's about time I did this. I, Stigma-231, am requesting sysop status on the Left 4 Dead Wiki. I have been editing this wiki since December 21st, 2008, and in that time, I have accumulated approximately , the vast majority of which in the main name space. However, I've been a contributor to wikis since February of last year, making this nearly a year of editing. Surely, I'd know my way around the wikia interface by now? I've never been an administrator of another wiki, but I have had rollback rights on Halopedia, as shown here. In my time here, I have—as clearly stated before—made many contributions to the wiki, ranging from basic grammar and formatting in articles, to adding massive parts (like the walkthroughs) to and creating a few articles, to personalizing our templates (such as Welcome and WelcomeIP), to reverting unwanted edits to pages throughout a few different name spaces. To do all this, logically, I am quite active. However, active as I may be, I'm fairly limited as I am. I can't act proactively and stop an obvious vandal. I can only deal with the aftermath of their work, which can be rather difficult at times when they continue to attack a single page. I can't delete any spam articles, only mark them for deletion and hope the current (whom aren't always there, though I'm sure it's not their fault) will handle it when they can. If I'' were an admin, however, I feel I could work more efficiently than I do now, and function to even better serve this wiki. Naturally, I will continue to put in as much effort as needed to help. I'm not exactly sure if I've covered everything as of yet, but for the moment, it is all I can think of. If ''anyone has any further questions or comments or anything of that sort, please don't hesitate to leave them on my talk page! I will address you as soon as I possibly can. I sincerely thank you for reading, and I earnestly hope that my request will be taken into consideration by the community. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 23:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Supporters # I SUPPORT STIGMA. Because she definitely deserves it. She's edited a ton of stuff on this wiki already. Oh and. She's totally awesome. × Medic "I'm the Repo! Legal Assassin!"talk] Non-Supporters